


Nothing's Gonna Harm You, Not While I'm Around

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: When Johnny hears his bestfriend/roommate screaming and crying, he runs in to try and help.





	Nothing's Gonna Harm You, Not While I'm Around

“No, you don’t understand! It wasn’t like that, okay?! He was just there to make sure I had a friend, nothing else happened,” Cordelia shrieks, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You have to believe me, please…Please…” Then she stands, straight, wiping her eyes, “Okay and then he leaves…she cries, blah, blah, blah…okay…” she flips through the booklet in her hands. “Gotta do that scene with Tim…and that one…and…oh, jeez, why didn’t I plan this out better?” She laughs at herself before Johnny comes running in and she yelps as he looks angry, “What the hell?!”

“Where is he?” He booms, eyes angry and dangerous.

“Where is who?” She frowns, looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

“The person that was making you cry! I heard you yelling and came in,” he frowns and touches her shoulder, “You can tell me. It’s okay.”

“I don’t know what y…oh my god, Johnny. There wasn’t anyone in here,” she laughs. “I was rehearsing my lines with myself,” she smiles.

“Oh…” He blushes a bit, “That’s my bad then…You’re okay, for sure?”

“I’m fine, Jo, but thank you for being so concerned, it’s really very sweet.” She hugs him quickly, pecking his cheek.

“…What kind of play is it? Do I get to come see it?”

“I mean, if you’d like to. You are my roommate after all.”

“Yeah…do you need someone to practice with?” He asks, trying to peek at the script.

“Uh, yeah, actually, that would be wonderful. Here,” she hands him the booklet, “So, my fiancee thinks I’ve cheated on him and he doesn’t believe me. So, he leaves. Then the next day, he comes back and well, just kind of act like someone scorned. Okay?”

“Got it,” he nods and takes the script, then a breath, then starts miming throwing things into a bag.

“…Kevin, y-What are you doing…Are you leaving?” She whispers.

“What did you expect me to do? Stay around while you cheat on me?! No!”

“I told you that nothing happened! Why can’t you just believe me for once? I’ve never lied to you!”  
“Then why was George here?” He snaps, getting close to her, “Because I can’t seem to figure it out!”

“I was trying to figure out how to tell you that I lost the ring…Look, I know that sounds terrible, but you never let me explain last night when you freaked out and…I…” She starts to fake cry, “I was taking a shower at the gym and I think I took it off so it wouldn’t get wet and I guess I forgot to grab it afterwards and no one turned it in and it’s gone and I’m so sorry!”

“…You mean…you just lost it…you didn’t take it off to cheat with Greg?” He asks softly, looking her directly in the eyes.

“I’m being honest, I swear. Please, Kev…Okay, so this is where they kiss, but you don’t have t-“ She’s interrupted by lips on hers. She realizes what’s happening and kisses him back, arms finding their way around his neck as she relaxes into the kiss. She blinks as he pulls away and smirks at him, “That wasn’t the scripted kiss, Jo.”

“Yeah, I know,” he presses his forehead to hers, “I’m sorry…I’ve never thought that kissing you would be an option…”

“You got something to tell me?” She asks gently, but with a small smirk.

“We agreed to keep things platonic when you moved in, but I haven’t been keeping up my end.”

“Really?” She asks, smiling softly.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry, because I know that’s the most important thing for us to keep. We need to be friends to be roommates a-“ She’s kissing him suddenly, gently and playfully.

She pulls away, lips still slightly touching, “Neither have I,” she grins. “I just didn’t wanna say anything…”

“Quite the pair, aren’t we?”

“Indeed,” she moves when he goes in for another kiss, “Ah, ah, ah, I wasn’t lying. I really do need to run these lines. You’re still my best friend, remember?”

He grins and pecks her cheek before flipping the pages and finding the next scene for them, “Okay, let’s do this…”


End file.
